Star Guardians
Star Guardians is the Middle Eastern Deadly Alliance and the Ancient Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the UN-GDI and the Temple of the Ancients. The band of famous and most wanted pirates with their namesake from the 88 modern constellations battle for justice and freedom at the Constellation Seas against the Krakorusian Empire, the sea marauders and the Brotherhood of Chaos. Origins During the ancient times of Antichthon, Cetus was one of the most feared pirate in the world but also the fearless adventurer and a rebellious warrior of the seas, known to many pirates and his fellow crewmen as well his enemies including the totalitarian Krakorusian Empire. He battle throughout the seas, plundering their ships, freeing the slaves and prisoners and stealing their supplies with foods and equipments as well their valuable treasures. Until one day, Cetus and his crewmen were about to raid the shipment from the cargo ship with heavily guarded Krakorusian soldiers onboard with some sea marauders as hired mercenary. They've succeeded boarded the ship after they've hooked up with the cargo ship and battled the crew of the ship to seize it. As the battle is nearly over, Cetus saw an old friend, Caspos, the leader of the famous royal pirate clan (and the secretive member of the Temple of the Ancients), battling the remaining sea marauders. After the battle is over, Cetus entered first into the cabin where it holds the valuable treasure of all, the Book of Stars. Before he obtain it, Cetus was challenged by Caspos which he accepted the fair fight over the Book of Stars. They were about to fight each other but then it was interrupted by a Krakorusian battleship and the two friends fight together against their common enemy and helping their common allies. During the battle, Cetus spotted the Krakorusian soldier taking the book and was going to take it from him. But when he touched the book, he saw amazing vision of the stars and the warning of the coming evil. After the battle is over and the book is now in the hands of Cetus, he handed over to Caspos for safeguarding and heading to the shining city of Constellatina. Cetus and his crew have sailed to Constellatina to keep an eye on the book. He has no intention to steal but to keep an eye it while helping his old friend by visiting the party without their invitation. After visiting his old friend with secret conversation and met the king and queen, Cetus and his crew headed back to their ship and rested there for a night. But when the terrible news have reached to them, the Book of Stars was stolen and Caspos was framed for the thievery. To save his old friend's life, Cetus must retrieve the Book of Stars before the execution starts within three days and time was running out as he vowed to clear his name. Cetus and his crew sets off to find and retrieve the book from a thief who stole it. Lucky for them, they head to east where they've spotted the Krakorusian spy ship and it's heading to the Lophos Island where they discovered sea marauders' base of operation and Krakorusian cargo ship ready for transport. How to retrieve it is not so easy for them but the only way they can do is spying on them until they found their routine to the Krakorusian Empire where they're going to corrupt the book. After they've discovered their routine plan, they were spotted and Cetus and his crew fought their way out of their base as well destroying their base to foil sea marauders' plan. After they've escaped, Cetus and his crew set their sight on the cargo ship in pursuit. Island after island, Cetus and his crew have relentless pursued the Krakorusian cargo ship in their route to their imperial capital of Kalamari. During their course, they've cut off their supply base, sabotaged their armory, eliminated the reserve troops and their barracks, and freed the prisoners from the prison island. With small problems are out of their way, Cetus and his crew have finally reached Kalamari, the capital of the Krakorusian Empire. As they've arrived in Kalamari, Cetus and his crew make their plan of how to reach into the palace where the Book of Stars is placed in the treasure room. They've decided to infiltrate the palace at night through the dungeon beneath the palace and avoiding the guards through the corridor. As they've reached to the treasure room, they saw a group of blackish-red cloaked monks with the emblem of the demon skull on its back belonging to the Brotherhood of Chaos as they've left from that chamber. When they've left, Cetus rushed into the treasure room to retrieve the Book of Stars. Unfortunately when he reached the book, it was a trap as the book was an illusion and Cetus and his crew were captured by the Krakorusian royal guards and taken to the ceremonial site on the balcony of the palace. On the balcony of the palace, Cetus and his crew were paraded on the unholy ceremony as they were about unleash evil Chaos across the sea. There they faced Emperor Inktorkus Krakorus, the leader of the Krakorusian, and the evil cultic sorcerer from the Brotherhood of Chaos, Krides Finkledark. As the unholy ceremony begins, Cetus believed that he failed to save his old friend's life until suddenly he was rescued by Caspos who was released and disrupted their occult ceremony as Cetus' hope has returned. Freed from their shackles, Cetus must retrieve the book from the clutches of Emperor Krakorus and Krides while his crew hold them off. Cetus must fight the evil cult sorcerer himself which he defeated him so easy as he defused his magic source from his amulet and retrieved the book. But he has to face his nemesis first in a fierce battle before he could open the book. The battle was fierce and hard until Cetus knocked him down to the floor and grabbed the book immediately then opened it with the beacon of light, casting the cloud of darkness away and the stars bright shines upon them as the imperial capital paralyzed and the fighting stopped. Not only the stars bright shines, it gave Cetus and his crew with Aura as it was unlocked by their good deeds against evil. After the surprising event, Cetus closed the book as Emperor Krakorus was about to attack but his nemesis was stopped by the king's army and Ancient Templars of the Temple of the Ancients. The battle is over and they returned to Constellatina. After the explanation from his old friend, the Book of Stars is now safe in the hands of the Temple of the Ancients and bid farewell to Caspos as he and his crew sets their sight for adventures, facing dangers and battling evil forces of the seas as well finding treasures on different but mysterious islands. In 21st century, Cetus and his crew have stopped the Zabiban arms shipment near the coast of Tel Aviv, Israel, from selling to a local terrorist group. Israel Defense Force report believed that it was the work of a vigilante group but the UN-GDI shows differently as they've located them at the Israeli docks. After they were found by them, Cetus and his fellow crew were offered to join the UN Paranormal Division which they've accepted as part of the Deadly Alliance Initiative. Team Members Cetus The Aquatoid-like Kraken who is the leader of the team of star warriors. Cetus was one of the feared pirate but the fearless adventurer and a rebellious warrior of the seas by his fellow crewmen. He's famous for raiding and plundering Krakorusian ships filled with valuable treasures and goods so many times, breaking the harshest law of Krakorusia a lot of times and made him a most wanted pirate. Roc The Avian-like Roc who is the right-hand crewman of Cetus. Roc is the most fearsome pirate who battled the sea marauders and the Aviak Imperial Army for his actions of plundering their ships and freed the slaves. On his previous piracy activity at the port town, Roc met Cetus there for the first time during their fight against the marauders. Scorpius The Insectoid-like Scorpion who is the fiercest assassin of the crew. Scorpius was a member of the assassin league from the desert kingdom who have assassinated many targets, many bounties, making him as one of the most deadliest assassins in the world, wanted by the Krakorusian Empire for assassinating one of their top commanding officers. Lacerto The Lizardfolk who is the most fearless pirate of the crew, looking for a good fight. The thick-headed tough warrior who is very known to other marauder since he battled and crushed thousand sea marauding warriors at the Coast of Lakertos Bay. After that battle, he collected many weapons from his defeated foes as his trophies while some he kept it as his main weapons. Then he became more notorious when he plundered the cargo ship belonging to the Krakorusian Empire and then joined Cetus's crew for more battles. Toro The tough Minotaur pirate who is the Fighter class of the crew. Toro is the most wanted pirate of the Sargonian Empire who looting, stealing, vandalize, cheating, vandalizing, and embezzling on the Sargonian military forces as well evasion from joining the army. He managed to evade his arrest and joined Cetus' crew and fought the Sargonian troops then escaped. Musca The Insectoid-like Fly is the Wizard class with mystical magic of the crew. Musca is the magician who have traveled from the east, looking for the medicine to some serious diseases until he was blocked by the Krakorusian Empire due to their fear of illegal drugs. Fortunately for Musca, he was a member of the famous pirate clan who can sell medicines and legal drugs to the poor people in the totalitarian empire for a fair price. He can cast the spell to create smokescreens and trick the authority with illusions and framing the sea marauders. After his successful evasion from the Krakorusian, Musca took his own medicine he created and was recruited by Cetus for his skills. Serpens The Sea Serpentfolk pirate is the scout of the crew. Cranky, sneaky and wise-cracking, Serpens was a member of the notorious pirate until he escaped with his captors and freed them before being executed, sacrificing his life to save his fellow pirates but it was until Cetus rescued him and defeated his captors and stole most of their valuable treasures and golds. Draco The Dragonkind is the strongman of the crew. Draco was a member of the famous pirate clan, Dragon Faze Claw, who fought the sea marauders for the battle of their territory and he led his fellow pirates to victory by defeating their captain after he fought his elite warriors singlehandedly. After they've gained their territory, Draco also fought his rival clan and then he fought the Krakorusians, ruining their plan to eradicate his pirate clan, until he was aided by Cetus and his crew and defeated their common enemy. After the battle, Draco joined Cetus' crew. Lupus The Wolfen who is the skilled Paladin class of the crew. Having lost his parents by the rival Wolfen pirate clan, Lupus was trained by the league of the Wolfen paladins to avenge their death and has been succeeded his quest for days, hunting them down one by one. After he avenged their death, Lupus became a mercenary who helped the dissidents to fight the Krakorusian Empire and that's when he joined Cetus' crew. Ankaa The Avian-like Phoenix is the greatest agile Fighter class of the crew. Ankaa (the alternative name of Phoenix) was a member of the secretive pirate clan called the Freedom Firebirds of Ankrana who fought for her freedom against the occupy forces of the Krakorusian Empire. Fierce and deadly, she battled her foes one at the time in seconds singlehandedly and liberated her home with three days with the help of her fellow pirates. After the liberation, Ankaa is free from her great service with them as the mercenary until she was recruited by Cetus to join his crew and she accepted. Lynx The Anthro-Lynx is the most fearsome freelance pirate and the combat engineer of the crew. Lynx with no other name but only anonymous was a member of the rebel group who fought against the Rakshasan Army in the Levant and the Hellclaw Army in the barren coastal wasteland. He never go down without a fight which he fought hundreds of enemy soldiers with his dual sword and survived the bloody battle. But when he was left behind by his fellow rebels though he's saving their lives, Lynx stood alone against the sea marauders until he was aided by Cetus and his crew. After the fierce battle, Lynx joined his crew for his new adventure. Ursa Major The Anthro-Bear is the most fearless pirate and the one-man warrior of the team. Ursa Major was a member of the barbarian pirates who have crushed the sea marauders numbered in 10.000 soldiers against the one-man army like himself in the Battle of Major Feral Coastal. Not only to that, he destroyed and sunk their huge battleship singlehandedly to make sure they won't escape from them as he taken them prison. After the battle is over and the prison exchange has happened, Ursa Major sets off to see the world until he encountered Cetus and his crew as they battled the Krakorusian soldiers at the slave ship where they have to free them from slavery and Ursa Major joined the fray. After the slaves are freed, Ursa Major joined Cetus and his crew to fight against the injustice and to fight for freedom and hope. Inspirations * Based the 88 modern constellations and its depiction. Category:Database Category:Ancient Deadly Alliance Category:Middle Eastern Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:The Temple of the Ancients